Merry Christmas, Mello
by Dr.PepperAddiction
Summary: Sometimes it isn't what you do..But rather what you say. Implied MelloxNear


**Usually I never type out a summary,because I find it pointless.  
But this happens to be a special occasion and I figured I would need to.  
This small fic is dedicated to my best friend/girlfriend/Z.  
Merry Christmas,Bryanna~.  
And Merry Christmas to everyone else,while i'm at it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A little blonde boy,certainly no older than six,sat in front of a Christmas tree that nearly engulfed the middle of the room.  
His crystal blue eyes gazed up at it in amazement,his mouth slightly a year did he get to see this tree in all of its glory.  
And it just so happened,the day had finally turned turned his head with what looked like a faint smirk,eyeing the boy who sat in a corner by himself on the other side of the room.  
"Near."He stated quietly,but it came out more like a whisper that was only meant for the little albino boy.  
The four year old raised his head,emotionless eyes focusing on the blonde who had said his stared for a moment,as if in thought,as if he we're debating his next without a word,lowered his head to the puzzle he was piecing together.  
This made the blonde scowl slightly,but didn't throw him off his placed his palms flat on the floor,so he could push himself up into a standing position,then hurriedly made his way across the room.

Near rose his head once more as the blonde boy approached him,but didn't say anything until he was being stared down at.  
".....Mello?"He asked quietly,voice lingering almost emptily as he waited for a smirked hearing his name and placed his hands on his hips.  
This time he was going to wait for Near to time the pale boy would have to talk to him.  
But as what seemed like hours went by (To Mello),the boy didn't utter another word."....Say something."Mello finally mumbled under his breath.  
Yet the albino child just continued to increasingly impatient and feeling awkward because he was being stared ,turned his head away.

The extravagant tree he had been staring at moments ago,caught his eye once we're several presents,all ranging from the tiniest of jewelry boxes to the largest of what appeared to be life sized course,it was usually a rule that all children we're to recieve the same,if not close to the same ,if given the chance,liked to buy one another like a secret santa,only you knew your friend would give you something you had asked crystal blue eyes stared a while longer,then turned back to the small albino had gone back to piecing together his made Mello scowl to himself and fold his arms.  
Usually he was being given one ever turned away from Mello,not even made a small anger work its way inside of the a moment it appeared he wouldn't do is if you we'ren't looking closely.

All of a sudden his hand shot out and latched itself around the front of Near's stainless white pajama with such a force,you'd be amazed at Mello's age.  
Those emotionless eyes slowly wandered up to meet Mello's fiery lips parting to utter a small."Mello..."

The blonde glared down at the boy with everything he had in him,trying his hardest to stay angry but found it harder and harder with each passing second.  
"Why won't you say something to me?Start a conversation like regular kids do."  
Near stared for a moment,eyes focused intently on Mello' very faint traces of a smile worked its way onto his slowly brought his hand up,all of his fingers dissappearing as he curled them,except for his index finger.

At first Mello thought it was a poor attempt at a he looked closely,seeing Near's index was pointing at something.  
The blonde turned his head,golden hair wiping around as he followed the boy's tree?Mello squinted suddenly in confusion,trying to find the double meaning behind this.

The little albino slowly brought his finger down,pointing to a neatly wrapped black and white was tape covering the entire box from head to toe.  
As if it we're so precious it had to be taped so no one could get into it.  
Mello finished his observation and looked back down to say to find the albino had wiggled free and dissappeared.  
His hands grasped the air where Near had been only seconds earlier,then he clenched them tightly as he walked over to the present.  
Kneeling down in front of it,he reached out,unclenching his fists as it slowly made its way into his hands.  
Crystal blue eyes slowly read over the tag.  
It had been decorated with tiny reindeer and elves,and in one of the elves open hands it read:  
'Merry Christmas,Mello.'  
-Near.

His head snapped up as he looked at the a few moments it would be midnight,signaling the beginning of Christmas.  
There was no way he could wait that the room over once,he checked to make sure he was alone.  
Then his hands quickly began the task of untaping and nearly demolishing the entire box as he opened it.  
Once the wrapping paper had been tossed aside and the box was the only thing left standing,his hands slowly snaked inside,feeling around for the contents.  
He stopped abruptly,only feeling a small card.  
His hands gently grasped either side as he slowly emerged his hands felt like bricks and his eyes widened in shock.  
In black and white pen,in tiny delicate hand writing we're the words:

"Merry Christmas."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Well theres your Christmas fic.  
And as for the rest of you I hope you liked it too.  
It took me forever to think of what I was going to put in that box.  
Haha.  
Don't forget to leave me some feeback by reviewing.  
If enough people like my work,I shall strike again.**


End file.
